


Fourth

by nymphosa



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, AU - League of Legends, Battle Academy - League of Legends, F/M, M/M, Project - League of Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphosa/pseuds/nymphosa
Summary: So, first of all: English isn’t my native language. I’ll definitely do a lot of mistakes, hope it won’t spoil the story itself. Moreover, it’s my first story in English. I’m relatively new with fan fiction genre and with xReader part. But I’m here to make you feel stuff – isn’t it all writings are made for?  So I’ll be grateful for your impressions here in the comments.Second: I want to thank @SmolNita for your "Darling" was my inspiration to begin this story. Hope you’ll read it one day xDThird: Story takes place in AU and based on the different League universes, as you’ll discover soon. It is intentional mix. Enjoy.Fourth (OF COURSE!): I’ve not played LoL a while until a friend of mine said «Hey, they do have some sort of Hannibal Lecter in it» - and I was immediately there, melting. This is my homage for everyone, who shares obsession with the Virtuoso.Now, here we go. The performance begins.





	1. At the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all: English isn’t my native language. I’ll definitely do a lot of mistakes, hope it won’t spoil the story itself. Moreover, it’s my first story in English. I’m relatively new with fan fiction genre and with xReader part. But I’m here to make you feel stuff – isn’t it all writings are made for? So I’ll be grateful for your impressions here in the comments.  
Second: I want to thank @SmolNita for your "Darling" was my inspiration to begin this story. Hope you’ll read it one day xD  
Third: Story takes place in AU and based on the different League universes, as you’ll discover soon. It is intentional mix. Enjoy.  
Fourth (OF COURSE!): I’ve not played LoL a while until a friend of mine said «Hey, they do have some sort of Hannibal Lecter in it» - and I was immediately there, melting. This is my homage for everyone, who shares obsession with the Virtuoso.  
Now, here we go. The performance begins.

God knows, you were overwhelmed enough with moving around the world since dads’ career literally exploded with all that money and glory. What god didn’t know was you were fed up with all of it already when family council decided it’s time for you to enter some weird elitist school. Now, standing right before the all-shiny-massive-metal-forged gates with the school monogram on it, you felt absolutely exhausted. And you’ve never wore a uniform in your life, so it was like… plus one hundred to “uncomfortable”? Or more like plus billion?

“Of course it was your best intentions, mom. Sure. It’s not you now who feels as if she was thrown right in the beginning of some stupid teenager movie”, you murmured angrily. 

A pair of girls passing by in that annoying uniform glared at you and laughed. Yeah, right, a newbie standing right before the gates and talking to herself. Soo funny.  
“Hey you”  
Melodic, a bit high-pitched but still lovely voice with friendly tone pulled you out of the depths of self-pity. 

“Let me guess: you are new and this school was chosen for you, not by you?”  
“Come on, it can’t be written all over my face!” you’ve turned to the source of the voice and there she was: red hair, bright blue eyes and totally disarming smile.  
“Call me Lux”, she held out her hand for a handshake.  
You’ve introduced yourself inaudibly.  
“You were lucky enough to meet me. I’m one of the volunteers who help newcomers to deal with all the Academy stuff. Just follow me”, her tone was friendlier than Santa’s on Christmas last time you heard the old man.

You crossed large yard filled with perfectly trimmed trees, perfectly green lawn, athletic facilities and students, a hell ton of students in the uniform. You couldn’t help yourself but straightened your skirt nervously.  
“Soon you’ll find out it is very convenient”, Lux blinked at you. “Now, pay attention to the school building: you don’t want to miss this good old ivy-covered cliché”

You couldn’t hold your smile back anymore.  
“Just… How exactly everything you say feels as if it ends with a smiling emoji?”  
Girl stared at you surprised for a moment and then burst into laugh.  
“You do know how to make a right compliment, don’t you?” Lux helped you to pass the security at the entrance “It is the thing I’m really proud of: bringing some light in this all-grave-arrogant place. Also, joking. It’s not all-grave-arrogant. I’m sure you’ll make friends immediately”, she patted you by the hand. “Now, show me your schedule, I bet you’ve made one online. Whoa! ”, she stared now into the phone you’ve handed her, definitely surprised.  
“Gosh… What is it?” you were unsure now, was it a schedule there or one of your failed selfie.  
“You surely aim high, judging by your discipline choice”, Lux handed the phone back.  
“Despite the fact that I did not chose a school, I really love learning and do want to follow my father’s steps”, you smiled briefly.  
“So… Start with Biochemistry on the second floor then. The stairs is right there”, Lux smiled at you, as you thanked her and headed the direction she showed.  
“And, hey”  
You’ve turned to her.  
“I’m sure you will succeed”  
She said it like she meant it. Just like everything else, she said. You smiled back: it was a really good start.

After a short introduction before the class you’ve found yourself surrounded by absolutely indifferent faces. Now you had to find a group for workshop.  
“Divide into groups of three to five, people”, miss Yumi was an old silver-haired woman with a bit cat-like manners. She seemed to be more interested in the massive tome on her desk, than all the noise that came up.  
“It’s not rocket science, people, come on”

The logic you followed was absolutely clear: that group of four students looked quieter than the others, as if they definitely knew what they were going to do. They probably won’t mind if you join, right?  
“Wrong”  
“Excuse me?” you froze right before their desk.  
“I said it is wrong idea joining us, sweetheart”, the guy could earn nice extra money turning water into ice with his tone alone. By the sound of it he was clearly not happy with you standing behind him though he has not even seen you.  
You looked around in confusion. Now all the groups looked totally complete and somewhat unfriendly.  
“Can we by any chance?” said girl with the short pink hair and funny birthmark on her left cheek.  
Mr. Freeze turned around. Now you knew he could make some more extra money cutting flying feathers with his cheekbones - or gutting people with his glance. His lips folded in a rigid grimace and you felt an urgent need to stop this scene.  
“Fine, fine”, you grumbled angrily “No need to turn this into some stupid teenage movie plot”

You ended up in a group of three girls who noticed your desperate look and invited you – yeah, that simple. All went pretty smooth, though you couldn’t help yourself but sneak glances at the Snow Queen or whatever his full name was. While he acted and spoke confidently and clearly with a laid-back look, he really seemed to have that upstage behavior with everyone. Even with his precious flock. 

By the end of the workshop one of the girls from your group, Sona, appeared to notice your concerned look. She then caught you at the classroom exit.  
“Don’t mind him too much” she said politely “You are fine. It’s he the one who wrong”  
You opened your mouth to thank her, but familiar glance felt like a cut on your face.  
“I _do hear you_, Sona” said the guy with a wryly grin.  
“So what”, you felt your cheeks started to burn. Perhaps it was righteous fire. “You’re going to dramatize her to death?”  
Guy not even gave you a look. Staring at Sona he rolled his eyes and left the classroom.

“Well”, Sona smiled at you “thank heaven not all freshmen are alike?”  
“Yeah, right”, you sighed.  
“We can have some coffee after the classes, you know? I realize you’re just not familiar with him yet, but I do love to know there’s someone who can withstand Jhin.”  
“Oh, mister Snow Drama Queen has a name!” you laughed. “Of course I can cope with him. After all, what will he do?”  
“Dramatize you to death!” Sona made funny scary face and laughed back “So, 3 PM at the gates?”  
“3 PM at the gates it is!”

And you were there at the time but there was no sign of Sona. Not at 3 PM, not fifteen minutes, nor half an hour later. You ended up wondering – Sona didn’t make the impression of a person who has punctuality issues. Or need to make fun of you.  
“Eh, she was probably distracted or occupied with something” you thought finally, and headed up towards dormitory.  
It was sunny day which made even an elitist appearance of school building look friendlier. Despite the drama club episode this morning and failed coffee with Sona you couldn’t help yourself but have a good feeling about studying at the B. A. High. First your plan was simply to survive and learn. Now it seemed to be some good sides for sure – making friends, going out, all that “sweet school days” stuff. 

And all that people around main entrance to the girls wing of dormitory.  
“Oh, for crying out loud…”  
“Please, people, can you clear some space? Police will question you later, there’s nothing you can do now!” miss Yumi’s voice sounded like lost kitten meowing.  
“Okay, you've heard miss Yumi” professor Graves took part with a calm tone. People started to slowly leave, continuing to whisper while discussing whatever they saw or heard there, on the stair steps.

You’ve backed up and immediately ran into someone.  
“Gosh, glad to see you”, Lux helped you to keep the balance. There was no smiling emoji at the end of her phrase this time.  
“What happened there?”  
She shook her head, rubbed her forehead with fingertips.  
“One of the students was found lying right here on the steps. Four roses in her hands, calm pose. Everyone thought she was sleeping or… you know… Fooling around… But…” tears were shining on her eyelashes.  
Ice-cold hand grabbed and squeezed your guts immediately. You took a deep breath.  
“Please, tell me it wasn’t Sona”  
Lux could not hold back the tears this time.  
You hugged her. 

“Okay” you thought to yourself “Maybe this one is more like stupid teenage horror movie?”  
Over Lux’ shoulder wind was playing with the dark-red petals on the steps.  
Near the male wing a tall slim figure moved deeper into the decorative arch covered in ivy.


	2. Interlude: crescendo

“Take it easy on him. Project has certain hopes for his future”  
Her eyes were dark, face – emotionless, moves – composed and calculated. Nothing but ice-cold perfection. As usual. Man on the couch let out a slight grin.  
“Oh please, dear. I’ve never taken any of your little beasts seriously, why would this one differ? ”  
“He reminds me of you more than any other I’ve seen”, she said and invited him to the exit with elegant gesture. Man stood up with barely audible mechanical rustle, heading to the corridor. Heavy riveted door automatically closed behind them with quiet hissing.

“Why is this place still so… old-fashioned?” man looked around “I bet nothing changed here since I left this shithole”  
“Show some respect, Pyke. This place literally gave you the second birth. And it still provides Project with its best units… one way or another”  
“Well you haven’t changed a bit for sure, Ashe” Pyke let out a quiet laugh “With all due respect: you do realize best unit was made here a decade ago? And it was the only one. And you’re speaking to him right now.”  
Ashe hasn’t move a single muscle on her face.  
“_With all due respect_, we’ll talk after you see the boy”  
“_Subject_” Pyke’s lips twisted into a grimace “After I see the subject”

He did not hate her. Even after what he had to go through ten years ago. It was just her confidence that was unbearable, her holy faith in whatever she believed in. Was it Project mission or her own innocence – he never knew and never cared. He just couldn’t help teasing her every time she gave him such opportunity. Just to see the smallest sign of emotions on her porcelain face. Memories filled his mind, sly grin crossed his face again.

“Hey, Ashe”  
“What is it, Pyke? We’re almost there”  
“Oh, good, good” man slowed down, until the woman followed his pace “I was just wondering: telling me to take it easy on him… Did you mean “not to gut him like the little lady I’ve shown you last time”?”  
He watched her face, her stance and her lips with the greed of starving hawk. No sign of emotions.  
“I suppose this trick was disposable” man let out disappointed sigh.  
“Stop acting like a child, Pyke” she said indifferently “Pull yourself together”

Pull her strings as hard as needed. Tease her with bragging, innuendos or gutted boys and girls. Whatever. 

“Whatever” Pyke shrugged “Just show me your pet already. I’ll act impressed, then I'll kill it with a toothpick and we won’t see each other for another four years”

Ashe put her fingers to the scanner. Blue hexagons silently covered the door. Then it became transparent, then vanished.

“Oh, so they did some upgrades to this shit-”


	3. The downward spiral

“What do you mean ‘cameras glitched’?!” you've felt familiar cold knot went down your throat and stuck on the half-way to stomach.  
“Please, lower your voice” Lux looked around and whispered desperately “I’m going too far just by telling you the thing. I’m on the good count at the principal's. I want things to stay that way until graduation.”  
“So, basically you tell me in this rich-ass-covered-in-ivy-school anyone can kill anybody on a sun-lit lawn and go off free and unnoticed?” your cheeks started to burn.

Lux slowly shook her head.

“No one knows what happened. There were some students around, they didn’t notice anything unusual. I just wanted to say… It is a good time for you to leave B.A. High. Call your parents; tell them you can’t bear what happened the day you arrived. Find some safe and not so rich-ass school.”

She looked completely lost. You couldn’t help yourself but pat her on the shoulder with reassuring smile.  
“I was more into ‘let’s find out what the heck happened here’ stuff, you know?”  
“Don’t be stupid!” first time you saw Lux visibly annoyed. She even shook your hand off. “It’s not some Nancy Drew shit! A girl died!”  
“Whoa! Easy!”  
Lux sighed, then smiled apologetically. She was rubbing her forehead as she usually did when she was extremely nervous.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to freak out on you.”  
“I meant... I want to stay here until school management has some clear information to give. They won’t give any answers to some _D.C. High student_” you said, looking her in the eyes “Leaving this place not knowing what happened… That would be a huge cake of anxiety with you as a cherry on top”  
“You do realize it is you who’ll be feeding me this cake now and then?” she smiled at you.  
“I don’t mind someone as _bright_ as you to care for me” you smiled back “Just do not overdo it.”

As long as you cared for Lux and few others you’ve made connections with last week, you couldn’t deny you were pretty scared. It happens when a student found dead out of the blue in the middle of the schoolyard. Principal offered free psychological help to anyone in need. But it was uncertainty and mystery over Sona’s death that troubled you the most. You seriously doubted psychologist could help with that.

You’ve stuck around your drawer in the corridor, scrolling through your notes in the app. Four dark-red roses. Untouched, good-looking as if she was asleep. There were people around but still no one saw a damn thing. And then Lux told you it was not only people: cameras have... how did she put it? "Glitched"?

“Oh, what the actual fuck” extremely angry tone pulled you out to reality “Did she lost her freaking mind? Craving popularity on Sona’s tombstone?”

Tall asian-looking girl with weird trinket of five metal shards on her backpack pulled down the note from the wall, crumpled it and threw away fiercely.

You’ve waited until she left. Then you made sure no one notices and took the piece of paper.

“Oh, what the actual fuck…” you mumbled with uneasy feeling.

Hand-written note said that today’s evening in the girl’s wing attic a spiritualistic call for Sona will take place, led by someone called Lissandra. Whoever she was, she definitely had steel balls. You felt uneasy not only because the idea looked terrible and anyone who’d take part would look even more terrible. Uneasiness came from knowing that it is exactly the place you must visit. It looked like the only one where will be those who care. Those who could have answers.

You've turn on the phone screen to see how much time do you have to do what you actually supposed to — study a bit before the _call_. Phone looked dead so you pressed a button a several times until screen woke up with an unfamiliar glitch. Suddenly you’ve felt strange smell of something once alive now decomposing. And a light move of the air as if someone was passing by.  
"A giant dead rat judging by the smell."  
You’ve turned around to see who's there, but a strong painful push took you out of balance. You waved your arms to resist but still ended down on the floor clutching the phone so it won't shatter.

"Well, _excuse me!_" you cried out angrily. 

Then you brushed your hair from the eyes and saw tall skinny guy who seemed to be leaving in hurry at the end of the corridor. Oh, yes, of course. Mr. Snow Drama Queen, the one the only. 

You let out a quiet growl. During that uneasy week after the accident Jhin behaved as if nothing had happened. Still offended everyone in a row with his caustic remarks and stuck-up behavior. Lux told you he was sort of protegee at this school somehow. That's probably why Sona was surprised when you stood up for her.

"Screw you" you murmured crossly, standing up, collecting your stuff. 

There was a plenty of time before the ritual or whatever supposed to take place in the attic, so you headed to the dorm. It was really hard to focus but in the end you've managed to convince yourself to finish at least obligatory part of research. You was always good at finding out stuff.

"_And now I can't find out a shit, though I wish it more than anything_"

You sighed and stretched your neck a bit. It was time to take off.

There was nothing too ominous about the attic. It was some sort of relax room for fun and gathering. You almost entered, but you've noticed the girl, one with peculiar charm. She was arguing with someone so you backed off. 

"I'm telling you, you're out of your freaking mind, Liss!"  
"Remind me please, who are you to lecture me, Irelia?"  
"Gosh, I don't recognize you..." the one called Irelia sounded bitter "We weren't too close with Sona, but goddamn we came from the same country!"  
"Ah, so it's geography lecture?" Lissandra's tone made her dangerously close to dislodging Jhin from the Snow Queen throne.  
"Please!" Irelia was furious "We take this spiritualistic stuff seriously there, could you just... come to your senses?"  
"I think we're done. I don't remember writing 'haters are heartily invited' down my announcement. Leave, please. Now."  
Irelia quickly passed by with quite determined look. You've waited for her to leave and entered the attic.

"You came to lecture me as well?"

Lissandra wore black dress, she was tall and so pale her face was almost glowing in the dim lights of attic; an iconic goth look. It took you a while to realize it's her natural skin color — or a shit-ton of powder, whatever. She seemed to be displeased.  
"No, I'm here for some answers. Since the school administration cannot give them." you shrugged.  
Her gaze softened.  
"Okay, come in. I think no one else will come." she looked around. Several girls were nearby, watching her curiously. "Close the door, it won't take long."

She stood in the middle of the room and spread her arms.  
"I call you, innocent spirit, wounded spirit, deceived spirit, let the ice of darkness let you go into our world. Come, Sona, we want to know the truth."  
She kept repeating until her words started to sound meaningless as some sort of music or bird trill.  
You cringed, as if only now noticing the air temperature went down. One of the girls started to whisper, but Lissandra soundlessly raised her hand up. The whisper fell silent.

Then suddenly the attic window flew open. Everyone in the room except Lissandra recoiled with loud exhale. You noted a slight grin on Lissandra's face.  
"I see you're here, dear." she said in a soft tone. "I know what they did to you was unfair. We all came here to find out the truth. I order you now..."

You failed to catch the sight of what happened next. Doors in the attic swung open and a strong gust of wind knocked Lissandra down. A few lights in the attic blinked and went out.  
Girls ran away while you made it to Lissandra. 

"_Liss, your pale face is not making it any easier_"

She was alive — you've managed to find her pulse. She was just extremely cold and motionless. And that smell...  
"_Ew. We have dead rats here?_" You winced and looked around.  
There was dead silence and no sign of wind out there you realised.  
"_So what had knoked her down?.._"

Then you felt something moving in the dark. 

You could not force yourself to take a breath. Being afraid to move more than to suffocate, you just froze with your eyes open.  
Time became pure torture, every second slowly slipped down your mind as a tiny blade while you could not even close your eyelids. The longer you stared in the darkness the clearer you felt it stares back at you. Something was hidden there, something silent and terrible.

_Something invisible._

A thought struck you all of a sudden. Whatever knocked out Lissandra was _invisible_.  
"_Just like whatever killed Sona?.._"  
A wave of anger swept over you. You've dropped Lissandra's hand you were still squeezing.  
"HEY FUCKER" you stood up didn’t fully realizing what you were doing. You just felt rage coming to your head, defrosting you relentlessly "Do you hear me? Come out you coward! Answer me!"

Light fast steps behind your back. You couldn’t turn around: strong hands grabbed your neck and shoulders immobilizing you at lightning speed. Someone tall pulled you next to his chest.  
A barely audible annoyed hissing of whoever was holding you.  
A damp rag on your face.  
Smell of roses.

Then you heard deafeningly loud noise and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, it started as some little fun but now it's 1:30 AM and I'm so damn thrilled to write this stuff! I suppose that's how ficwriters are born xD  
So, a new piece of story. Can't wait for the next interlude, there will be blood. Can't wait for chapter five there are some dark secrets ahead.  
And you, my dear, whoever you are reading this, wish me luck at tomorrow exam. I'd better study more but I couldn't resist to finish this stuff.  
Love, peace, apocalypse.
> 
> P.S. Also if anyone cares, I wrote the first piece and the last one mostly listening to this:  
Yoav – Blood Moon  
Night Club – Scary World  
Night Club – Dear Enemy  
Max Richter – Richter: On The Nature Of Daylight


	4. Interlude: subito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever prevented Pyke from completing the word 'shithole' in last interlude is here now.

First, he felt a strong hit in the mouth with something hard and sharp. Then lower part of his face began to burn a bit. 

Then burning transformed into a breathtaking pain. A scream burst out, but it immediately drowned in a blood splatter which flew out of Pyke’s mouth. Hot liquid ran fast from his torn lips.   
_“What the…”_

A slender silhouette gracefully rushed away from him to the right only to appear behind right away.  
Quiet tinkling.

_"Knifes"_

Using his bare hands Pyke managed to cover his throat from the series of lightning fast cuts. With bleeding fingers he caught his attacker's hand and turned around, throwing him away fiercely. Pyke pressed palm to the mouth trying to calm down the bleeding and took out his large curved blade with the free hand. His flawless weapon. The one he gutted the last subject Ashe shown him with.

Young man arose right in front of him. Tall, slim, surely light — he probably put all of his weight into the first strike. Or he was something more than he seemed. Something Project turned him into. His face was thin, with sharp cheekbones and tired sore eyes. Cut by a harsh smile.

No, this little shit can't be so much faster, so much better. Being taken by surprise doesn't make him weaker — only unaware. Did Ashe set this up?

“I told you to put yourself together, Pyke” as if answering his thoughts, Ashe broke the silence “He _is_ dangerous.” 

She sounded sad, though Pyke felt nothing about the long-waited emotions he managed to extract from her. Now his only goal was to beat the shit out of the little beast. Before the blood loss will take over him — he felt his hands going numb a bit.

"She told me you're the best... Tsk. What a disappointment", youngster's smile became wider. 

_"Nice move, kid. Now you're trying to piss me off." _

Pyke stood still, waiting for his enemy to attack, choosing the right moment to strike. But young man just turned and walked away with a soft chuckle. Slow light steps. Drips of blood dropping down the floor. Pyke's heavy breath. 

"Your wounds are deadlier than you think, old man. I'll show you some mercy and let you die from the blood loss."

With a desperate roar Pyke rushed after him, spraying blood. The young man turned around with a laugh.

"Really, you're so predictable."

Two narrow blades reappeared in his hands. He shortened the distance in a blink of an eye, then gracefully snapped up Pyke's arm in the middle of a move — another refined turn and youngster is behind him again, whispering sarcastically.

"See, your blade is too big, so you need a good old wide swing. Good night, number one. I won't miss you."

Pyke dropped his blade, caught it in the air with his free hand and thrust it into the attacker's stomach.  
He hissed and slit Pyke's throat. Both collapsed on the floor. 

"Fourth!” 

Ashe's shout scattered in the air like an ice. She watched the one she called fourth slowly pulled the curved dagger out, spat blood aside and smoothly swung the blade. Pyke was frantically clamping the wound on his neck.

"Leave him alone!"

A spark flickered on the bracelet on her wrist. Air sparked near her hand — with a straight face Ashe threw a projectile at youngster. He froze up, blade inches over Pyke's distraught eyes.

"My my" Ashe sounded tired, though all the fight took no more than three minutes. "What a mess."

She touched the transmitter near her ear.  
"The fourth passed the test. I need a recovery squad in his cell. Oh, the first?"   
Ashe took a few steps, bent over the Pyke.  
"He failed dramatically. I don't think he will make it out alive".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost count of actual word 'blood' in this chapter. All this gory part is over for now — back to B.A. High next time :)
> 
> Some music inspiration (sort of spoilers I guess, huh):  
Korn — Hater  
Dead Poet Society — Lo Air  
Marilyn Manson — God's Gonna Cut You Down


End file.
